


Neighbors

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bonding, Food, Friendship, Neighbors, Trektober, Trektober 2020, Weyoun 6 lives, trektober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: Kasidy Yates-Sisko and Weyoun are neighbors on DS9. One day when his replicator is broken, he stops by to ask if he can use hers, and she instead offers to make him an Earth delicacy: a PB&J.
Relationships: Kasidy Yates & Weyoun 6
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 6
> 
> Prompt: Neighbors

_You've got to relax, and keep your feet up._

That's what Julian had told her during her most recent visit to sickbay. But the truth was, Kasidy was sick of relaxing with her feet up. She wanted to get out there on a ship, _any_ ship. Or even just to take a walk on the Promenade. Instead, she was stuck here, in these quarters, with her feet up. Because as much as she wanted to go out and do something, she understood how important it was to follow her doctor's orders.

She sighed. "Two more months," she said, rubbing her belly. "Two more months and you'll be here, and then a few more weeks after that we can start going on all kinds of adventures together. The first one'll be a trip down to Earth so you can meet your grandpa. What do you think of that?"

Suddenly, there came a chime at the door.

"Oh. Sounds like we have a visitor," she said, sitting up slowly.

They rang the chime again.

"Coming!" she called, heaving herself to her feet.

Maybe a little too fast, because a wave of dizziness and nausea passed over her. That was another reason she was so willingly compliant to the "stay in bed" order.

She reached the door a few moments later and pressed the button to open it.

On the other side, smiling politely, was Weyoun. She didn't know him well, other than that he was friends with Constable Odo. He was practically Odo's child, trailing after him like a duckling behind its mother all along the Promenade ever since the constable got back from the Great Link. Weyoun also had a terrible habit of engaging in often loud pastimes when she was trying to rest, not that he had any way of knowing that's what she was trying to do. He seemed nice enough regardless, despite the reputation of practically every other man who bore his name and face.

“Hello, Mrs. Sisko,” he said.

“Uh, Kasidy,” she said.

“Kasidy,” he repeated, smiling again.

“Is everything alright, Weyoun?” she asked.

“Well,” he hesitated. “You see, the replicator in my quarters is broken, and I’ve told Lieutenant Andrews. He says he'll come look at it when he can, but he’s got jobs backed up until sixteen hundred hours.”

“So you’re here to ask if you can use mine,” she concluded, smiling.

“Yes, please,” he said timidly.

“Alright. Come on in,” she said.

She turned and started walking toward the kitchenette. He noticed the way she held her lower back, and the slowness with which she tread, and he wondered how badly it must hurt for humans to carry their young that way for so many months.

“You know what?” she said. “Have you ever had a PB&J?”

“A what?” he asked, and sat down at the table when she gestured for him to do so.

“A peanut butter and jelly sandwich,” she said. “Earth delicacy.”

She laughed. He wasn’t certain if it was a joke, and if so, which part was meant to be funny.

“It’s good,” she said. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Alright,” he said. “I’ve never had one, but...I do enjoy trying new foods.”

“That's good,” she said. "I think you'll like this one."

She went to the cabinet and pulled out a loaf of bread and a jar with a red lid. Its contents were brown. Or maybe the jar itself was. He couldn’t tell, even from the short distance of the table to the counter. From a small refrigerator, she pulled out another jar, one with a purple lid. He watched with interest as she used a small, dull knife to spread the contents of the jars onto two slices of bread and then put them together.

“Triangles or squares?” she asked.

“For what?”

“I’ll give you triangles,” she said. “That’s how Jake likes his.” She laughed quietly to herself, then looked at him again, pointing the knife at him. “Don’t tell him I told you that.”

“Okay,” Weyoun said, growing more confused each time she opened her mouth.

She placed the knife in the replicator and pressed the button which made it go away. Then she walked over to where he sat and placed the plate in front of him.

“Bon appetit,” she said.

“Thank you.”

He picked up one of the small triangular quarters of the sandwich and, after looking it over appraisingly, shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

“Oh,” she said quietly, watching, her eyes wide, as he chewed with some effort.

“Ish shtigky” he said, his mouth still quite full. “Vewrgy higk.”

“Um,” she said, blinking. “Let me get you something to drink. Just. You keep working on that, and, um. Hold on.”

She waddled back over to the fridge and pulled out a clear bottle full of an opaque white liquid, and poured some into a glass, which she brought to him.

After a moment, he finally managed to swallow what was in his mouth, and he smacked his lips and made a face, looking at her, confused and vaguely frightened.

She laughed. “Next time, try smaller bites,” she said. “There, drink some of that. It’ll help.”

He took a sip, and looked at her, seemingly quite surprised.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Milk,” she said.

“Milk,” he repeated.

She showed him the bottle and he took it to examine it closer.

“From whom?” he asked, looking at her again.

“It’s from a cow,” she said as she took the bottle from him to put back in the fridge.

“A cow?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “It’s an Earth animal. Maybe I’ll have Jake make you a steak one day.”

“Oh! I have had steak before,” he said brightly, excited to have something familiar to both of them to talk about.

“Not like this you haven’t,” she said, smiling as she sat down across from him. “Real steak, home-cooked. There’s nothing else like it. Replicated steak just doesn’t compare.”

“Hm,” he intoned, barely audible, and looked again at the opaque liquid in the glass. “And this comes from the same animal?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Well, maybe not the exact same animal.”

He looked at her, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed once more.

“A joke,” she said.

“A joke?”

“Kind of,” she said. “You’re right, it’s not very funny.”

“Well, perhaps it was,” he said quietly, offering her a small smile. “I'm not used to Terran humor, and...the Vorta were not designed to know much of any kind of humor. Though, I’d say that the Weyoun before me had somewhat of a grasp on it. Better than I do, anyhow.”

“You’ll learn,” she said with a reassuring smile.

“I appreciate your confidence in me,” he said. “Now. What is the proper way to eat a...PB&J?”

Her reassuring smile spread into a wide grin. “May I?” she asked, pointing toward his plate.

He scooted it closer, and she picked up one of the triangles and took a bite of one of the corners, leaving about two-thirds of the triangle still in her hand.

“Oh!” he said excitedly, picking up another triangle and mimicking what he had seen her do. “Hm,” he intoned, chewing. “You know, you’re right. This is much easier.”

“See?” she said. “Sometimes, you just have to work with a little bit at a time rather than going for the whole thing at once.” She finished the last bite of her triangle. “And that’s not just sandwiches. It works for lots of other things, too.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “That’s very wise.”

“Well, I’ve gotta get good at some of that whole wisdom thing soon,” she said, rubbing her belly. “Thank you for the mom practice. Between you and Jake, maybe I’ll actually be okay at this by the time this little one gets here.”

“I think you’ll be a wonderful mother,” he said.

“Well, thank you. That’s very kind,” she said. She stood and took his empty plate. “I can make you another sandwich if you like, since I took part of this one.”

“Oh, no, I’m quite alright. The Vorta don't require much in the way of sustenance,” he said. “Thank you, Mrs. Sisko.”

“Kasidy,” she reminded him.

“Kasidy,” he said. “Of course.”

He started to stand to leave, not wanting to overstay his welcome, especially after she had been more than hospitable already.

“Oh, no, you can stay as long as you like,” she said, and he stopped just before he reached the door. “Make yourself at home. I’d like some company anyway.”

He smiled. “Thank you,” he said, and he caught himself before he made the same mistake again, “ _Kasidy_.”


End file.
